The Dare
by Stormie Night
Summary: Harry gets duped into asking Draco out. How will it turn out? H/D alternate universe


The Dare

"Draco, I don't know why you just can't talk to Harry yourself. Why do we have to be the middlemen" Ginny asked.

"Because, you arrange it or I will tell everyone about your little secrets" Draco threatened.

"Whatever Draco, you don't have anything, but we will help you anyways" Hermione smiled in a patronizing way. Draco huffed off and didn't see the two girls share a smirk worthy of a Malfoy.

……………………….

"Oh Harry, where are you" Ginny called as they entered Grimwald place. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

"Coming" Harry called from up the stairs. "What's going on girls" he asked when he made it down.

"Well, we have been thinking," Hermione started. Harry grinned, "That's never good". She ignored him and continued. "We don't think you get out enough."

"I get out plenty. I have fun" Harry tried to tell her.

"No, really you don't. When was the last time you had a date" Ginny asked.

"It hasn't been that long. Anyways I could get a date whenever I wanted" he tried to pull off being egotistical, but instead fell right into their ploy.

"I bet you, you can't get anyone you want" Ginny piped up.

"You doubt me? I bet I could get anyone to go out on a date with me" Harry claimed.

"Really, anyone" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head yes. "I bet you 20 galleons you can't get Draco Malfoy to go on a date with you and enjoy it" she grinned smugly.

"It's a bet" Harry said before thinking. Then after he realized what he agreed to he tried to back out. "No that's wrong, me and Malfoy, no way he hates me."

"To late" Ginny smiled, "you already agreed. Now we have to have a time limit how about get him to agree to a date in two weeks. Today is Sunday so that should be plenty of time to work your Potter magic. Then the date must be in the next week sometime."

"That sounds good" Hermione smiled.

Harry stared at them. "You set me up," he spluttered. "Fine I will do it just to prove you wrong. Now go away I must plot." He strutted up the stairs and the girls chuckled and left.

………………………………..

When Harry got up the stairs he had to think. _I can't believe they tricked me. Get Malfoy to go on a date with me. I must have been crazy. Oh well must do it now. Hmmmm what to do… This could be tricky. Will he like chocolate or flowers? He is similar to a girl. I could use that. He would definitely be the girl in the relationship…_ Harry continued to plot and by the next day he had a feasible plan. He decided to put his plan into action as soon as possible. He would need to woo Draco to get him to agree. Harry knew Draco would be at Hogwarts preparing for the next semester that was a month away. Harry would have to go back to get ready also. As flying instructor Harry needs to test fly all of the school brooms and put them through their paces to make sure they are safe for students. He decides to ask Draco to help. Harry quickly packed for Hogwarts and flooed to the Head Mistress office which McGonagall held.

"Hello Harry, you're back early" she smiled.

"I know I missed the school and wanted to get started on checking the brooms out."

"Have a nice day" she said as he walked out.

Harry traveled to his rooms and set his stuff unpacking. He was use to the ritual this being his 5th year back. Then he decided to search out Draco. Starting in the dungeons where the potions classroom was he knocked on the door.

"Come in" Draco called.

"Hi Draco, how are you?"

"Fine Harry, why did you seek me out" he asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to help me check the brooms over for safety problems. They all have to be ridden and that is best done with two people present" Harry fibbed at the end.

"I have so much to do I don't know if I can" Draco said.

"I could help you here if you need anything" Harry offered forgetting he hated potions.

"The whole supply cabinet needs to be inventoried, alphabetized and restocked" Draco told him. "Though I enjoy flying I do not think you would enjoy that."

"I have lots of practice though" Harry reminded him of his detentions with Snape.

"I forgot. Then I guess it is a fair trade. When do you want to start" Draco asked clearly getting the better of the bargain.

"How about tomorrow, meet you on the pitch at 8" Harry asked. "We can fly for a couple of hours, have lunch and the come down here" he smiled.

"Sure I will see you then" Draco promised. Harry left before he could change his mind. Only after he left did he realize what he had gotten himself into.

The next morning Harry was ready nice and early. It was Tuesday so he had 13 days left. They met at the appointed time and agreed on a way to go about the project. All morning Harry was flirting with Draco. When they were done and went in for lunch they sat together in the kitchens and Harry touched Draco as much as possible.

"Thank you Draco, with you helping me I will get done in half the time" Harry smiled and touched Draco on his arm.

"No problem, you are also helping me remember. So how are so many brooms in bad shape?"

"Last year the students were extremely careless and we had the twins, they decided they could borrow them whenever they wanted."

"The twins, which explains everything, I think they might be worse than their father and uncle. They enjoy potions because of all the mischievous things they can use them for."

"I know, I think I am going to have to be stricter this year about broom use. I would hate it if a student got hurt because someone had damaged a broom by misuse. I guess now it is my turn to help in the potions classroom. How I look forward to sorting, sniffing and seeing all those strange things" Harry laughed to show he was joking.

"I know, I thought you were traumatized to much as a child to step in there ever again."

Draco and Harry had fallen into a rhythm as the week progressed. Flying in the morning, potions in the afternoon, they looked forward to seeing each other and the friendly banter they had fallen into. After a week Harry finally gathered his courage to ask Draco on a date. It was Monday so he had 6 days left, he was ahead of schedule. It was lunch time and they were again in the kitchens.

"Draco I have a question for you" Draco nodded his head for Harry to continue. "These past few days working together have been lots of fun. I was wondering since we have lunch every day if you would like to go to dinner with me?"

"Would this be a date" Draco asked without giving any hint what he was thinking.

"Yes it would be a date, if you liked" Harry looked at his feet.

"And what day would we go on this date?"

"If you had Friday free I wanted to take you to this French restaurant I have heard of that just opened in Hogsmead. It's called J'adore."

"I think I would like that Harry. I will see you at the entrance hall at 5 on Friday" Draco had taken over since Harry seemed so shy. Not exactly what he had in mind but he could see that Harry really wanted to go out with him. Where was that Gryffindor bravery when you needed it?

Friday seemed to creep up both Harry and Draco wanted it to come faster but it seemed the more they wished for it to hurry the slower time moved. They continued to test brooms in the morning and label potions in the afternoon but they only had three more days of work to keep them busy. After that they would no longer have reasons to spend hours together a day. Neither knew what to do after they were done. Both had lesson plans to make and in Harry's case new rules to create for the safety of the brooms and a quidditch schedule to make.

Finally when neither thought they could last a second longer Friday arrived and they finished their tasks on the same day early so that they could both get ready. Harry actually tried to style his hair to some success.

Harry got to the entrance hall 10 minutes early. He figured Draco would be "fashionably" late and was surprised when Draco showed up right at 5. Harry had arranged for a carriage to take them to Hogsmead but instead of the threastals it had two horses pulling it.

Once they got into the carriage it seemed like both forgot how to speak. They saw each other so much they had seemingly exhausted all topics of conversation, which was of course silly but neither could think of a thing to say.

"So Draco have you been to this restaurant before" Harry finally thought of a question.

"No, have heard good things like you, but have never been there."

"Well I made reservations for 6. I thought we could walk around a little before we went to dinner."

"Sure that sounds good. I haven't been down to Hogsmead in a while; it will be nice to see if anything has changed."

"I know, I feel like every time I come down here something is different." The polite chatter continued until they got to the restaurant, each pointing out new or unusual sights.

As they walked into the restaurant Harry was shocked. The interior was amazing. He still got caught up with Wizarding architecture, how buildings can seem small on the outside but be enormous on the inside. The walls were a dark mahogany to give an intimate feeling with cream and gold accents. He did not know that the name in French meant 'I Love' and the reputation of the building was a place to take significant others. Draco knew this but didn't clue Harry in.

The waiter seated them in a booth that shielded them from view but at the same time let them take in their surroundings. "Wow this place is as beautiful as Ginny claimed" Harry said.

"Yes they have out done themselves in decoration and privacy spells. Hopefully the food will be as good." They looked at the menu but Harry did not know what to order. Everything seemed so strange, but he knew it must be good. When the waiter returned to take their order Draco ordered first then looked at Harry who seemed lost. He knew what Harry liked in food and so he ordered for him.

"Thanks" Harry said as the waiter walked away. "Everything was so complicated I knew the menu was in English but it might as well have been in Chinese for all I could understand."

"No problem. I hope you like it I will explain what everything is as it comes out."

"What do you think he would have done if I just asked for chicken?"

"Probably kicked you out saying you were an uncultured louse. But have no fear I will protect you from the evil waiter."

When the food came out Harry enjoyed everything Draco picked out for him and was surprised at how well Draco knew his tastes.

"So now that you have all the brooms tested what are you going to do? I am now useless" Draco joked.

"You're not useless. Now I have to make the schedules and lesson plans. You can't help me with that and you have your own lesson plans to make but I thought we could still see each other."

"I think I could work you into my schedule." The evening passed to quickly for both of them. It didn't seem fair with how long it took to get there.

When they returned to Hogwarts they parted in the Entrance Hall. Harry had been eying Draco the whole carriage ride back. He decided to make his move as they parted ways giving Draco a peck on the cheek. "Good night Draco."

"Night Harry."

They both floated back to their respective rooms and did not remember how they got there.

The following week Harry was busy making sure the quidditch pitch was in order and getting all the paperwork ready for the children to get back. He saw Draco at meals but did not have the free time to spent time with him. It seemed like Draco was equally busy. Harry did not know where they stood after their date. He kept thinking of Draco but didn't know if Draco felt the same. Finally that night he decided to make a stand. It was Friday night and he knocked on the door to Draco's Rooms.

Draco opened the door a little confused to see Harry there. "Hi Harry what's going on?"

"I can't stand it. I have barely seen you all week because I have been so busy. I missed talking to you and enjoyed our date. I was wondering if you wanted to go out again."

Draco smiled "I was wondering how long it would take you. Yes I would like to go out again and see you more than just at meals. Would you like to come in" he opened the door.

"Yes" Harry strode into the room then looked shy. "So what are we exactly?"

"Well I would say human beings, but I know that's not what you mean. We are friends" Draco asked.

"Well what if I want to call you my boyfriend" Harry asked again.

"I think I would like that."

Harry flopped down on the couch. "So what do boyfriends do" he asked with a grin.

"I believe they kiss, and talk, and go out and kiss" Draco laughed as Harry pulled him into a kiss.

When they broke away "I think I like the kissing part" Harry said and Draco kissed him again. _I think I am done for. He likes me too and he is so funny and great and ...._


End file.
